Duck and Run
by QueenV
Summary: This is my first attempt at a vid-fic. It's to the song Duck & Run by 3 Doors Down (note the title). It's about everything Cloud goes through before, during and slightly after the final battle. Pwease R/R!


Okay, here's the deal. This is my first attempt at a vid-fic so I guess we'll see how this turns out. I think it pretty good. Let me know your thoughts. Mandatory disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and the song 'Duck and Run' used in this vid fic is property of 3 Doors Down.

  
  


One, final explanation:

  
  


Here are the happy song lyrics

  
  


(And here is the action that you the viewer sees that relates to the above lyrics)

  
  


That's how this is gonna work! Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  


***********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


(As the intro starts we see Cloud standing on the deck of the Highwind, wind blowing in his face. He brushes some stray strands of hair out of his face, while keeping a close eye on Meteor)

  
  


(As the heavier guitar begins Cloud spots the Northern Crater. His eyes and head follows it as the Highwind circles around and prepares to land)

  
  


To this world I'm unimportant   
Just because I have nothing to give

  
  


(Scene fades to Cloud lying on the ground in his SOLDIER uniform. Nibelheim is burning all around him)

  
  


So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live

  
  


(Quick change to a scene where Cloud's at a weapon shop forking out mass amount of gil for a his Crystal Sword, sighing while he sheaths it)

  
  
  
  


Tell me why and  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away

  
  


(Scene fades to when Aeris is killed by Sephiroth. Sephiroth's sword goes through Aeris on the word 'down' and he pulls it out of her on 'away')

  
  


Oh no   


(Fades back to Cloud on the Highwind, still staring at the Northern Crater)

  
  


Cloud: (shakes his head) I won't turn around 

  
  


All my work and endless measures   
Never seem to get me very far

  
  


(Scene changes to Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie fighting that robot in Junon before getting the Huge Materia and the submarine [disk two])

  
  


Walk a mile just to move an inch now,

Even though I'm trying so damn hard

  
  


(Flashes quickly to Cloud, Red XIII, and Tifa fighting Jenova [end of disk one]. Then it flashes to Cloud, Cid, and Red XIII fighting Hojo's third form [end of disk two])

  
  


Cloud: (on the Highwind again, the rest of the team has joined him and the Highwind has landed) I'm trying so hard.

(Cloud signals everyone to follow him while he begins to climb down the ladder on the Highwind and into the Northern Crater)

Cloud: This world can turn me down but   
I won't turn away   
And I won't duck and run, cause   
I'm not built that way 

  
  


When everything is gone there's   
Nothing there to fear 

  
  


(Cloud jumps off the ladder and, now standing at the bottom of the Crater, stares up at Meteor with a threatening look in his eyes)

  
  


Cloud: This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here, oh no!

(On the word 'here' he stamps his foot on the ground and begins walking into the darkness of the crater)

  
  


I'm already here,

  
  


(The rest of the team looks around at the crater and follows Cloud)

  
  


Down on my knees

  
  


(Quick change to where Tifa's using Cure 3 on Cloud during the fight with Jenova Synthesis. Cloud jumps back up and slashes her with 4x cut)

  
  


I'm already here

  
  


(Fight scene morphs to the fight against Bizzaro Sephiroth, which quickly becomes the fight against Safer Sephiroth)

  
  


Oh no,  


(Cloud is now going through space)

  
  


I'm already here 

  
  


(Cloud opens his eyes to see a shirtless Sephiroth standing there waiting for him. Cloud lands on the 'ground' and stares at Sephiroth, who's sadistically smiling at him)

  
  


Cloud: (to Sephiroth) I must have told you a thousand times,   
I'm not running away

(Cloud slowly unsheathes Ultima Weapon and gets into his fighting stance)

  
  


(Sephiroth turns his head at a forty-five degree angle, looks at Cloud and slowly unsheathes his Masamune)

  
  


Cloud: (To himself while rocking back and forth, ready to attack) I won't duck and run   
I won't duck and run   
I won't duck and run 

  
  


No, no pass away

  
  


(Cloud shoves his sword out in front of him and begins Omnislash)

  
  


This world can turn me down but  
I won't turn away   
And I won't duck and run,   
Cause I'm not built that way   
When everything is gone   
There's nothing there to fear   
This world cannot bring me down

  
  


(Cloud is slashing Sephiroth the whole time and jumps up to do his final slash on the word 'down')

  
  


No cause I am already here 

  
  


(Cloud connects with Sephiroth on his final slash on the word 'here')

  
  


This world can turn me down   
But I won't turn away   


(A bloody Sephiroth stares at his hands, eyes wide)

  
  


And I won't duck and run  
Cause I'm not built that way  


(Cloud just stands there, sheaths Ultima Weapon and glares at Sephiroth)

  
  


When everything is gone there's

Nothing there to fear

  
  


(Sephiroth explodes and the light causes Cloud to shield his eyes with this left arm)   


This world cannot bring me down   


Cloud: (smirking at where Sephiroth used to be) No cause I am already here 

  
  


(A guitar is heard again and on its final chord, Cloud turns around smiling)

  
  


(Fade to black)


End file.
